Fanciful Design
by Jazz and Pearls
Summary: A collection of TVD drabbles. Mostly Klaroline, but other ships, both romantic and platonic, will show up occasionally as well. Rated T for now. May change to M at a later date.
1. A Fond Farewell

**A/N - I know I promised a multi-chapter fic next, and it's still coming don't worry, but this was driving me crazy all last night. I had to get it written down as well as create a place for random drabbles. Also, I'm not troubling my beta reader with these, so anything off is due to my own inattention. **

**A Fond Farewell**

_**Klaus is leaving for New Orleans, but he has something to do first.**_

With hands clasped loosely behind his back, Klaus appeared as nonchalant as ever, a severe case of nerves carefully masked by his display of indifference. The reason for his nervousness stood less than two feet away from him in the dimly lit parlor. Caroline was as stunning as ever in an ice blue sundress and cream coloured cardigan, though the look of thinly veiled impatience was making it slightly more difficult for him. Normally a situation of this nature would be little more than a pleasant necessity or a display of power, but this time was different. He loved this girl, though unrequited, and would rather they not part on bad terms.

"I'm leaving Caroline. You may think there is something left to be redeemed, but I can't become the man you envision. I am what I am, though maybe not quite as inhuman as I once believed myself to be. I've had far too many years of being what I am to be able to change so dramatically. Old dog, new tricks and whatnot." He smirked a little, but it held more sadness than amusement. "I can, however, do this one thing for you."

Caroline's brows furrowed gently in confusion. "Do what for me?"

"Leave. I can't always behave in a manner above reproach, it's not in me, but I can remove myself from this situation and prevent any future actions on my part from causing you grief or unhappiness," he reached forward to brush a loose blond wave back from her face, pleased when she didn't recoil from his touch. "In this I can do right by you."

Her face softened to a look of understanding. She knew what it had taken for him to make this decision, and what it said about his feelings for her. He knew that she felt for him, but he also knew that it wasn't love. He'd always known his feelings for her went far deeper than hers did for him. He hadn't been expecting, or even hoping, for her to claim she felt the same. She understood, and that was all he had wanted to accomplish. He wanted her to know that he was willing to do this for her. He let his hand fall to his side and took a step back.

"I would compel everyone in this town to never hurt you, but I know that's not what you want. Free will and all."

She nodded. "I can take care of myself." Taking a step forward, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "You do the same."

He dropped his gaze, giving her a sharp nod and when he looked up again to thank her, she was already gone.


	2. My Caroline

A/N - So I came across a word doc today with some of my favourite quotes/passages from books, plays, songs etc. and it prompted me to start a drabble collection based on them. I'll be adding mine as inspiration strikes, but if you have any, please feel free to share in reviews or message me directly! I'd love to write some drabbles based on quotes/passages that you guys enjoy and include them here. Make sure you tell me where/who it's from so I can include the information for other readers, and also include a pairing if you have something specific in mind.

"**As I confronted her, the changes grew less apparent to me, her identity stronger. She was there, in the full vigour of her personality, battered but not diminished, looking at me, speaking to me in the husky, breathy voice I remembered so well."** - Willa Cather, _'My Ántonia', book V, ch. I_

Klaus Mikaelson stared across the crowded bar, his forehead creased in a tight frown. He hadn't seen that face in nearly a decade, but it wasn't one he was likely to ever forget. The last time he'd seen Caroline Forbes, she had been radiant. Her blue eyes had flashed love and disdain in equal measure before she had turned and walked away from him, her blond waves reflecting the early morning sun like a halo. It had taken some coercing on his part to convince her to give him just one night of her company before he left. At first she had refused, rather vehemently at that, but he'd seen the conflict in her eyes, seen the way she hugged her arms around her in an effort to hold her resolve close. In the end, she'd relented, and they'd had their one night. She had arrived just as the sun was setting and had left when it began it's ascent into the morning sky. Just one night.

Now, as he watched her, he wondered what had happened after that night. She wasn't the Caroline he remembered. There was no lightness about her now, no quiet strength. She sat at the far end of the scuffed bar, as close to solitude as a place of this nature would allow. All of her attention seemed focused on the glass of honey-coloured liquid clasped between her hands, no doubt oblivious to his presence, though even if she'd been looking, all it would have taken was a step back and his black jeans and sweater would have helped him blend into the shadows caused by the dim lighting. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned a shoulder against one of the wood-paneled pillars, curious about her presence in a place so far from Mystic Falls.

There had been no doubt in his mind that the small Virginia town would lose it's appeal and she'd venture out to explore the world, but he'd guessed places like New York and Paris would top her list, not a seedy bar in an even smaller town thirty miles outside of New Orleans. She should be enjoying the city, but judging by her appearance, she hadn't come looking to experience nightlife in the French Quarter. She didn't appear to be disheveled, but she was definitely lacking the polished shine he'd grown accustomed to all those years ago. Her blond hair was neat, but hung straight and unstyled. He found himself missing the cascading waves, and though her red button-down shirt and dark blue jeans gave her a somewhat rustic charm, they did little to bring out the radiance that was Caroline Forbes.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught his intended victims exiting through the front doors. He'd pulled in behind the sedan of college girls, who, judging by their bumper stickers and LSU sweaters, were heading back to campus after a wild weekend. They always made for easy targets, and now he'd lost his opportunity. He had been debating whether or not to approach Caroline, but now that his best chance of feeding had been taken out of the equation, she was the only thing keeping him here. After all, she was the reason he was forcing himself to feed cautiously and away from home. He still refused to drink from a bag like a hospital in-patient, so this was as close as she would get to humane from him.

He watched as she lifted the glass to her lips and downed the rest of her drink. Straightening himself up, he made a move towards her with the intent of buying her another, but stopped when one of the regulars approached her. Klaus had seen the man often on his trips out to this particular establishment. It was an excellent place if one was looking for a hot meal of the just-passing-through variety, but there were also several people that seemed to never leave. This one was babbling idiot, but hardly a threat, so he simply waited and listened. The man had obviously been waiting for the same opening to approach the attractive blond.

"Buy yah another?" The Hybrid heard him ask, his enunciation almost completely lost in his drunken state.

Klaus watched as Caroline glanced up from her bar stool, somewhat surprised. "Uh, no, thanks. I'm actually -"

Cue the sickening grin and the interruption insisting it was just a drink. Klaus had seen this play before, and was suddenly standing beside the man, hand on his shoulder. "The lady declined, mate. I suggest you take your offer elsewhere."

After the man nodded and stumbled off, most likely to irritate some other unsuspecting individual, Klaus turned to Caroline. "Leaving so soon, love?"

Caroline's eyes seemed to scan his face before settling into a look somewhere between relief and satisfaction. "Who said anything about leaving?"

"I assumed you were about to inform that pitiful creature of your intent to depart this fine establishment." He took a seat on the stool beside hers.

She scrunched up her nose. "Fine? I would hardly call this place fine. It's a total dive."

Klaus hid his confusion behind a mask of mild amusement, wondering what angle she was working. He surmised the smug grin that curved her beautiful lips did not bode well for him.

"I was just about to tell Mr. Eager over there that I was waiting for someone. And now that you're finally here, we can leave and you can buy me a drink somewhere where the dress code isn't Bayou Chic."

He watched as she jumped off her stool, grabbed her purse from where it hung beneath the bar and swung it over her shoulder, resting her other hand on her hip impatiently. Suddenly he couldn't fathom ever thinking of her as anything less than extraordinary. _This_ was the Caroline he remembered. She was sunlight and sass, and though he didn't have a bloody clue how she knew he'd be there, he was glad she did. Even if she hadn't been pleased with the lengths she had to go to ensure she wouldn't stand out in the run down establishment.

He stood and offered her his arm with a cheeky grin. "This wasn't quite what I had in mind when I said you would show up at my door, love."

Her smile nearly took his breath away and her eyes glittered as she slid her arm through his. "Good. Because I am _never_ going out like this again."


End file.
